When I Look At You
by Jake e Nessie
Summary: Renesmee esta com 16 anos ,e anda sentindo coisas estranhas pelo seu melhor amigo,seu irmão Jacob,será que ela tera coragem de falar tudo oque sente para ele?Será que eles irão ter um final feliz?


Acordei com o despertador,o dia estava lindo,por incrivel que pareça estava fazendo sol em Forks,era meu primeiro dia de aula em uma escola normal, e eu estava muito nervosa com aquilo,mas por minha sorte Jake estaria la comigo.

-Vamos dorminhoca acorda já esta na hora de ir para a escola-Bella entrou no quarto,ela parecia mas a minha irmã do que mãe,afinal ela esta congelada para sempre aos 19 anos,e eu também não ajudava,aparentava ter 16 anos mas na verdade tinha apenas 6 – Vamos levanta o dia esta lindo para um primeiro dia de aula,e o Jacob já esta la embaixo tomando café-Ela abriu as janelas e tirou meu edredon de cima de mim,e me puxou da cama- A proposito sua tia Alice vai vim aqui te vestir

-Mamãe-eu resmunguei, eu era a boneca 3D da Alice – Você sabe como ela é,ela vai exagerar, e eu não posso chamar atenção lembra?

-Tenta usar esse argumento com sua tia Alice para você ver se ela vai aceitar

Bella tinha razão Alice jamais deixaria de escolher minha roupa para o primeiro dia de aula,bem pro primeiro,segundo,terceiro...

-fazer o que né?

Mminha mãe riu e então saiu do quarto.

Eu fui tomar um banho,liguei a banheira e relaxei bastante na água quente,e então ouvi alguém entrar no quarto deveria ser Alice,sai desengonçada da banheira,me sequei ,vesti minha lingerie,enrrolei a toalha no cabelo e sai do banheiro,''gelei'' não era Alice que estava ali era o Jacob,ele me olhou e eu não entendi a forma que ele me olhava,parecia ter vergonha,mas também tinha desejo em seus olhos,ficamos um olhando para o outro,uns esternos 5 segundos,e então e resolvi falar.

-Jake você já esta aqui!

Fui em direção a ele e lhe dei um abraço,senti um choque percorrer por todo meu corpo quando toquei a pele dele,era como se eu estivesse recebendo uma carga eletrica,senti o corpo dele irrigecer e sua respiração ficar irregular,resolvi me afastar.

-É,oi Nessie-Jake desviou seus olhos do meu corpo-Eu vou te esperar la em baixo –Ele disse, me deu um beijo na testa e desceu,senti o rubor forte nas minhas bochechas,ainda bem que ele já não estava aqui.

Eu fiquei tentando entender o porque do Jake ficar tão envergonhado de me ver de lingerie,nós somos como irmãos,será que ele sentia alguma atração por mim?Pensando bem o Jacob até que é bonitinho,bem bonitinho não ele é lindo,aquela pele marron avermelhada,aquele corpo incrível,aquele cheiro amadeirado,aquele cabelo preto que combinava perfeitamente com sua cor,aque... RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN O JACOB É COMO SE FOSSE UM IRMÃO PARA VOCÊ,você não pode pensar nele desse jeito,ate porque ele nunca iria se interessar por você.

-Nessie-Alice entrou saltitando pelo quarto,ela parecia uma fada-Vamos,eu vou escolher sua roupa

Alice entrou no closet,depois de uns3 minutos ela saiu com uma saia de sintura alta bem acima do joelho na cor marfin,e uma blusa tomara que caia branca,com uma sandália preta com o salto de 10 cm

-Essa roupa é perfeita

-Tia,você não esta exagerando?-Eu perguntei sabia qual era a resposta mas não custa nada tentar ne?

-Nem pensar,você não vai de qualquer jeito para a escola,os Cullen tem uma reputação a zelar,toma pode vestindo isso aqui.

Eu vesti,não adiantava eu tentar discutir com ela,porque no final ela ganharia de qualque jeito mesmo.

-Ficou linda Nessie,agora senta aqui que eu vou arrumar o seu cabelo,e fazer a sua maquiagem

Ela já estava me puxando para a cadeira antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder.

-Pronto,acabei,olha no espelho e veja como você esta linda!-Alice dava pulinhos de alegria.

Eu olhei no espelho,e ela realmente tinha razão eu estava linda,a saia combinava perfeitamente com meu tom de pele,a maquiagem era bem fraca,e o cabelo estava solto jogado para o lado,liso na raiz e nas pontas ondulado.

-Mas uma vez você consseguiu,eu adorei Tia Alice,Obrigado.

-Eu sabia que você iria adorar Nessie,mas agora vamos senão você irá chegar atrasada e eu não quero isso

Ela me deu minha bolsa já com o material dentro e me puxou para fora do quarto.

Quando desci as escadas Jake estava encostado na soleira da porta,ele vestia uma blusa polo preta,calça jeans,e tennis all,estava lindo,MAS NA na verdade eu preferia ele sem olhou para mim assustado,que ótimo ele tinha ouvido meus vezes eu esqueço que tenho um leitor de mentes ao meu lado e acabo penssando coisas que não devo.

-Exatamente-com um susurro ele respondeu ao meu pensamento

-Que tal como ela esta-tia Alice perguntou a eles

-Você esta Perfeita filha-minha mãe disse vindo da cozinha

-Ela esta mais que perfeita,mas essa saia esta muito curta não?-Edward corrigiu minha mãe e me deu um sorriso torto

-Edward meu amo, não tem nada curto.

-Er,Nessie-Jacb gaguejava-Você esta muito sexy-ele falou e todos olhamos um para a cara do outro para ver se Jacob tinha falado aquilo mesmo,meu pai deu um rosnado,e então Jacob se corrigiu-Quer dizer você esta muito linda,você esta muito linda,isso que eu quis dizer

Eu corei com isso e dessa vez ele viu.

-Ta Ok,então vamos embora Jacob?-eu perguntei para ele que so conseguiu concordar com a cabeça

-Nada disso primeiro o café da manhã filha.

-Mamãe você sabe que eu odeio comida humana,eu juro que como algo na escola.

-Ta bom,mas é para comer mesmo.

-Tchaumãe,tchau pai,tchau tia.

-E então animada para seu primeiro dia de aula?-Jake perguntou

-Nem um pouco,eu estou meio nervosa,mas eu sei que você não vai me deixar fazer nada de errado-eu disse dando um abraço nele,coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito,e respirei o cheiro dele,aquele era o o melhor cheiro do mundo,ele me dava paz,ele passou um de seus braços por minha cintura e então sua mão segurou meu queixo me fazendo erguer a cabeça para olhar para ele,senti sua respiração muito proxima do meu rosto e o seu hálito fez minha cabeça girar,se ele não estivesse me segurando acho que eu já estaria no chão, ele olhou nos meu olhos e se aproximou,ele parecia estar lutando contra algo.

-Não se preocupe Nessie eu vou te proteger-Ele me abraçou novamente-Agora vamos,entrar no carro senão vamos chegar atrasados-Ele se afastou de mim e abriu a porta do carro e eu entrei,nos iamos no volvo de Edward ,e Jake iria dirigindo,porque de acordo com o Edward eu so poderia dirigir quando eu tirasse minha carta de motorista.

Jacob entrou no carro e deu a partida,como de costume eu fui ligar o som,quando eu percebi Jacob já estava fazendo isso,mais uma carga de eletricidade descarregou pelo meu corpo,somente com aquele simples toque,ganhei um rubor muito forte com isso,Jacob pareceu gostar,ele me deu o meu sorriso preferido.

Eu não entendia oque estava acontecendo comigo,eu nunca tinha visto Jacob dessa forma,Jacob era como um irmão para mim,e agora de uma hora para a outra eu ficar pensando nele dessa forma,isso estava errado,isso estava muito errado.

A viagem ate a escola foi lenta,de vez em quando eu olhava para ele,ou ele olhava para mim,e de vez em quando eramos pegos.


End file.
